Nickelodeon Chatroom 20
Characters * Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner, Norm the Genie * Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton, Sam Mason * TUFF Puppy: Kitty Katswell * All That: Ed * Dora the Explorer: Dora * FRED the Show: Fred Figglehorn * iCarly: Carly Shay Chatroom (Kitty Katswell has joined) Kitty: Hello to everyone. Timmy: Hey Kitty! :) Danny: Honestly I kinda thought Dudley would join. It seemed like the creator was going to have this chatroom be the three Butch Hartman protagonists. Kitty: Whatever. ^_~ Danny: So...Now what? Timmy: I dunno. (Ed has joined) Timmy: Hey Ed. Ed: Oh hey. Danny: I didn't know there WAS a computer in Good Burger. Kitty: (giggles) Timmy: So now what? Kitty: We could play Hangman. Danny: That's a great idea. :) (Ed has left) Timmy: Okay, since the only girl here is Kitty, she can go first. Kitty: Alright. {Category: Animals} {Word: _ _ _ _ _} Timmy: Umm...S? {S _ _ _ _} Danny: Uh.....N? Kitty: No. Danny: Darn. :/ Timmy: K? {S _ _ _ K} Danny: I know what it is! It's stork! Kitty: You got it, Danny! Danny: Whoo-hoo! (Dora has joined) Timmy: Oh hey Dora. Dora: Hola everyone! What are you guys doing? :) Danny: Playing Hangman. Timmy: And it's my turn. {Category: TV Shows} {_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _} Dora: Hmm....Is it "Tiny Toon Adventures"? Timmy: You got it! Danny: Amazing! And on the first try! Kitty: Awesome. Now it's Danny's turn. {Books} {_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _} Timmy: Uh...B! {_ _ _ B _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _} Dora: I'm gonna say..."The Boxcar Children". Danny: You got it! Impressive! Kitty: I've never read any of those books. Dora: Alright, now it's my turn. {Movie Characters} {_ _ _ _} Timmy: Umm.....D? Dora: No. Danny: I'm gonna say..."R". {_ _ _ R} Timmy: "S"? {S _ _ R} Kitty: It's Scar! Is it? Dora: Si! :) Kitty: That was fun. (Dora has left) (Sam Mason has joined) Sam: DANNY! :D Danny: SAM! :D (Sam and Danny kiss) Timmy: You guys are so cute together. Kitty: Yeah. Meanwhile I'm the only one here who's single. Timmy: That's because Butch had no intention of having shippings be possible in your show. The Danny Phantom and Fairly OddParents fanbases were nearly SPLIT because of shipping. Kitty: I see. Sam: So true. Danny: I heard some people even hated the way our show ended. Kitty: I just hate the FACT that it ended. Timmy: I hate when shippers split the fanbase. It makes no sense and distracts from WATCHING the show. (Fred Figglehorn has joined) Fred: HI! Timmy: Oh gosh no, not him. Fred: HI EVERYONE! MY NAME IS FRED! :D Timmy: Please go away. Fred: WHY? I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS! Timmy: (slowly, more menacing) Go away. Fred: I BET WE'LL BE THE BEST OF FRI-- Timmy: I said go away. Fred: OKAY. (Fred has left) Timmy: Freak. >_< Danny: That's not very nice. Even though it's true. (Carly Shay has joined) Carly: Hello? Anyone here? Kitty: Oh hi. Danny: Hey where'd Sam go? (Sam has been disconnected) Danny: She'll probably come back. (Danny Fenton has left) (Kitty Katswell has left) (Dora has joined) Dora: Well, I guess it's just the three of us. Carly: Yeah. Timmy: So...Carly, have you gotten any new episodes lately? Carly: Well, let's just say First Lady Michelle Obama is now officially a Nickelodeon guest star. ;) Dora: Cool. :D Timmy: Awesome. :) (Carly Shay has left) (Timmy Turner has left) (Norm the Genie has joined) Norm: Hello to everyone! >:D Dora: Sorry I don't talk to evil genies. ;) (Dora has left) Norm: Meh. (Norm the Genie has left) Category:Chatrooms